


turn away (cause i need you more)

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: we found love in a hopeless place





	turn away (cause i need you more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonmother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmother/gifts).



jaehwan’s started making a habit of it. started making a habit of removing his mic from its stand to make his way to the front of the stage through the purple and pinkish haze of smoke and light, just barely within reach of the hands trying to find their way up his legs; but then he turns, makes his way to taekwoon with his eyes hooded and a bite to his lip.   
  
he comes up real close to taekwoon, drapes an arm over his shoulder and sings right to him as the older plays his bass, trying to overcome the hitch in his throat when Jaehwan’s lips brush over his ear for a minute second. the audience screams at this every time, but taekwoon can barely hear it, jaehwan much too in his space and much too in his life, the music pounding in waves through his body and reverberating off his bones.   
  
jaehwan leaves him with a smile, the small stud in his ear twinkling under the stage lights as he strides to the other side, head thrown back as he belts out the next note.   
  
taekwoon breathes.   
  
closes his eyes.   
  
lets the music overtake him and help him forget.  
  
  
*  
  


taekwoon’s heart’s still pounding as they make their way backstage to their waiting room, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, body thrumming from the audiences’ screams -and a certain lead vocalist walking in front of him now, taking his leather jacket off to drape it over the back of a folding chair.   
  
kaehwan turns, leaning back on the vanity all long lines and soft curves, hair in his eyes and taekwoon wants to kiss the grin off his face.

without looking back taekwoon walks backwards to the door, turns the lock with ease, before making it over to jaehwan in two strides, up close and personal just as the younger had been earlier. he takes jaehwan’s face in his palms, tilts his face up and jaehwan covers his hands with his, smoky makeup lined eyes closing for a moment.

“you’re playing a dangerous game jaehwan-ah,” taekwoon says against his lips, feeling something spread through him when jaehwan shivers.  
  
“and yet you still play along.”  
  
taekwoon shifts his thigh between jaehwan’s legs, his hands to jaehwan’s waist, rolling his hips up and delighting in the weak moan from jaehwan’s mouth before kissing him.   
  
if jaehwan’s going to play dirty than so is he.  
  
jaehwan pulls back slightly, “did jinki-hyung and sunggyu-hyung go to the bar?”  
  
taekwoon answers him with a hum, “we’re alone. for now.”

jaehwan leans in to kiss him again, fingers curled into his flannel top and rocking against his thigh. taekwoon leans forward into it, hands flat on the top of the table and causing the younger to bend backwards slightly.

his jeans are being unbuttoned in the next second and he allows it, licking into jaehwan’s mouth before sucking onto his lower lip. the younger’s hand is wrapped around him now, pumping with a firm grip, and taekwoon pants, feeling painfully hard and hot and he knows jaehwan is feeling it too with the way he ruts against him.

he spins jaehwan around, takes his hands and spreads him out across the surface of the vanity, “stay.”  
  
taekwoon makes quick work of shuffling through his duffel bag for lube before returning to Jaehwan, unzipping the younger’s jeans - black and tight like a second skin - and peeling them and his underwear off his legs. jaehwan flinches slightly when taekwoon’s hand, covered with lube, closes around his cock, but he soon melts into a moan as taekwoon thumbs the slit.  
  
“just fuck me already,” jaehwan whines, rolling back against him, and taekwoon can’t protest.

adding more lube to his hand, he runs his finger through jaehwan’s cheeks before pushing a finger in slowly to the last knuckle. he pumps the finger a few times before adding more lube and another finger, and another, until jaehwan’s squirming goes from tense and uncomfortable to needy as he clenches around taekwoon’s fingers.   
  
taekwoon slicks himself up, rests the head of his cock at jaehwan’s entrance, “okay?”  
  
“yes yes yes-“ jaehwan says as taekwoon pushes in with a solid thrust, “ _ah_.”

his pace is swift from the start; sweat trickling down his temples and down the sides of his body, heat stifling. jaehwan’s voice is loud and hoarse, the sound of taekwoon’s quiet moans and lewd slap of his hips meeting jaehwan’s ass filling the room, but the music pounding outside is sure to drown out the sounds.  
  
he slides his hands under jaehwan’s worn shirt, softly rubbing over his nipples before sliding them feather light and soft down his sides, rucking his shirt up at the small of his back. taekwoon watches jaehwan, in front of him, and in the mirror, the way his head hangs low with his shoulders bunched and his ass cocked higher for a deeper thrust.   
  
he caresses the cute venus dimples at the base of jaehwan’s spine with his thumbs before covering his body with his own, lips hot against his ear, “look up. look at yourself.”  
  
jaehwan’s head snaps up at that, and the sight makes taekwoon’s breath stutter; his mouth parted and red and eyes hazy, his shirt gaping at the front to give the older a perfect view of a soft chest and pink nipples. he’s watching jaehwan, but jaehwan’s now watching him, bottom lip going from pink to white to pink from how hard he’s biting it.  
  
taekwoon must look like a wreck, and a glance in the mirror confirms it, wet hair flopping against his forehead and eyebrows knitted in concentration, his outfit; plaid shirt and tank top and jeans and all, still on him, compared to jaehwan in his shirt and boots and nothing else.

jaehwan’s starting to shake, head rested on bent arms now, whines growing in desperation, and he brings a hand down to touch himself but taekwoon snatches it away. pins the hand behind his back.

“please, taekwoon,” Jaehwan says, nearly a whisper but his head is raised again, eyes meeting his in the mirror; wet and pleading.

the older’s gaze is piercing; icy, and a fresh wave of shivers roll down jaehwan’s spine. taekwoon runs his hand along the slick inside of jaehwan’s thigh before wrapping it around his cock. a hard squeeze and twist at the base, a well-aimed shove into jaehwan and it has him keening, voice breaking as he finishes over taekwoon’s hand and onto the dressing room floor.  
  
jaehwan wriggles back into his erratic thrusts, sensitive, clamping down hard around him and it has taekwoon joining him not long after; hot and wet into jaehwan, and he pulls out at the last second, a string of come landing over jaehwan’s ass.

suddenly, as if the music has been turned up, he’s aware of where he is again, bass thumping through the floor. he tucks himself back in carefully, watches jaehwan straighten on wobbly legs as he braces himself against the vanity.  
  
jaehwan looks over his shoulder, infuriating smile back in place, “enjoy the game?”

**Author's Note:**

> * inspired by the music video for rihanna's song we found love  
> * no posting schedule as of yet - this was something i was working on since 2015 and i needed to finish it  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
